dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Венди
Вэнди - девочка с весьма макабристическими взглядами на жизнь и мертвой сестрой-близняшкой. 'Wendy' 'Tools' Axe- "An instrument for Industry and murder." Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." Pickaxe- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" Razor- "This is just for shaving." Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" 'Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- " A vision of Hell!" Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." Campfire (burned out)- "That is not a good sign." Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky illumination" 'Survival' Fishing Rod- "Hook line and stick!" Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." Strawroll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "What seeds shall I sow?" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." Ice Box- "It's as cold as my heart." 'Science' Science Machine- "I will learn unspeakable things." Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." Winterometer- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" Rainometer- (No dialogue) Lightning rod(Uncharged)- "Focuses the destruction." Lightning rod(Charged)- "Even its power will fade." 'Fight' Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." Boomerang- "It's a... thing." Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." Logsuit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." 'Structures' Bee box Bee Box- "They shall labour so that I can steal." Bee Box (with honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" Birdcage Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." Pig House Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "Now I'm all alone." Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Their defensive value is questionable." Hay Walls (placed)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" Wood Wall (inventory)- "Bundled logs." Wood Wall (placed)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." Stone Wall (inventory)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." Stone Wall (placed)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." Cobblestones- Statues Maxwell Statue: He brought me here. 'Refine' Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." Boards- "Even Scarier for the trees." Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." Night Armour- "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." 'Dress' Strawhat- "I shall cover my head." Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected" Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." Garland- "But I am in mourning..." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." Log- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." Pinecone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." Spiky Tree (burning)- "It burning." Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." Sapling Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." Grass Grass- "It's just a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "I like to kill small things." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "It smells funny." Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." Cut Grass- "I have killed it." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." Reeds Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." Cut reeds- "I like to cut things up." Plant Plant- "An edible plant." Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." Spiky bush- "A bush that always hurts." Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." Evil Flower - "At least they're better than the other flowers." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." Boulder Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." Rocks- "Some small rocks." Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "Some day, I will join you." Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." Metal Potato Thing- "What hidious creation!" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." 'Nature - Caves' Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." Stalagmite- "The Earth gives up its bounty." Spilagmite- "It is infested." Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." Light Flower- "It looks fragile." Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." Fungal Turf- "Some ground." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" Red Hound- "His disposition is firey." Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." Hound's Tooth- "It's a... thing." Spiders Spider- "A creature of the night!" Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." Spider (dead)- We will meet again some day." Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." Spider Warrior (dead)- "We will meet again some day." Silk- "So slippery and fine." Krampus Krampus- "hello, foul creature of the underworld." Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "These are better off unmentioned." Slurtle Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." Slurtle- "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." Slurtle Slime- "It shivers with slimy anticipation." Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." Snurtle Shell Armor- "Now I can hide from my problems." Batilisk Batilisk- "A creature of the night." Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." Batilisk Wing- "I wish I could fly away." Cooked Batilisk Wing- "The once held such great potential." Notice: not a typo; it is the actual dialogue ingame. Werepig- "A Creature of the night!" Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." Spitter- "He's chewing on something." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." Bee Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." Bee (picked up)- (empty, bugged?) Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart." Killer bee (picked up)- "Be still little one." Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." Pig Pig- "They are so standoffish." Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." Frog Frog- "He is little and warty." Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." Bunnymen- "What tormented inner lives they must have." Bunny Puff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." Birds Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- " He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." Rabbit Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." Rabbit (picked up)-"He is safely in my embrace." Fireflies Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." Fireflies(picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." Mandrake Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!" Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." Smallbird Smallbird- "Hello there little one." Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me to?" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." Eating Monster Meat- "That was not edible." Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." Eating Cooked Monster Meat- "This was not edible." Meat- "It is still bloody." Cooked meat- "The blood has been cooked away." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Durian- "Oh it smells!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." Berries- "These berries are tart." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." 'Food - Crock Pot' Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." Manure- "Life is blood and this." Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." Frazzled Wires- "Their electricy carrying days are over." Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Announcements' Generic- "It is unmentionable." Battlecry- "Death will find you!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." Entering light- "And there was light!" Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." Night Monster- "Demon! Show yourself!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "I am attacked!" Hound's are coming- "The hounds are baying." Inventory full- "I can carry no more." Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." Exiting a Wormhole- "I emerge into this world once more." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." Koalefant (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." Примечания *"I have become the destroyer of worlds." ‒ обрывок цитаты из Бхагавад-Гиты (полная версия звучит как "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров"), которую в ХХ веке повторил Дж. Р. Оппенгеймер, "отец" атомной бомбы. *"And there was light!" ‒ ("И стал свет!") цитата из Ветхого Завета. Категория:Персонажи